fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosen Island
Rosen Island is a island in the sea owned by Michael Rosen. It is connected to both the USA and UK via two tombolo roads. History Beginnings Rosen Island was founded by Michael Rosen's ancestor, Rosen "Abdul" Brillsex, and his friends on a small but very large tropical island off the coast of Florida, USA in 1925 to escape from their strict teacher in London, England. During World War I, Rosen Island remained neutral. World War II During World War II, the Island was taken over by Nazi Germany, who had built a concentration camp on the Island. During this time, many of its inhabitants were sent to and killed in these camps. In 1944, though, Rosen Island was liberated by the British and American military forces, though despite this, they became neutral after liberation. Currently a Toys "R" Us stands on the site of the Nazi concentration camp. The tower and the jail block have been restored and used as part of the store and a sightseeing tower. Post War and Turmoil After World War II, faced with a dwindling population, the Tsar of Rosen Island made a decree in 1955 that all plums were to be reserved for eating purposes until the population had rebounded, which had caused an outrage in the normally peaceful island, causing many of its citizens to leave the Island. Rebound, Recession, and 2nd Cumming In the 1970s, the population, which had dwindled greatly since the 1950s, started to rebound, due to a mass increase in the number of people, who had originally come to visit, moving to the island to drink the infinite amounts of drinks that Rosen Island boasted. In addition, the economy soared due to tourism from all over the world. This period of boom lasted until the early 1990s, when tourism fell, causing an economic recession, as the country's entire economy was built around tourism, with very little manufacturing and agricultural. In the mid Noughties, the recession ended with another boom in tourism, and an increase in the financial and manufacturing sectors, and the increase in the exports of plums (aka PLAMZ). Today Today, Rosen Island is a successful island nation with a booming economy and booming tourism. The main ruling party of the island is the PLAMZ (Peacful Liberation of the Anti-Michael Zambia) party, who control the island in a democracy, yet with fascist dictatorship undertones. The main ideological party is The Church of The Great Rosen - PBUH (Plums Be Upon Him), who hold the hearts and minds of the people of Rosen Island, and thusly are the go-to source for moral (praise the Great Rosen - PBUH and cleanse all non-believers), financial (donate 50% percent of one's earnings to The Church) and any other aspects of life that may need positive, plum reinforcement. Economy The economy of the island is 10,232,123,232,124% tourism, which is up from 95% in 1980, due to an increase in the financial and manufacturing sectors of Rosen Island's economy in recent years, and from exports of plums to other countries throughout the world. Government The government of the island is a constitutional monarchy headed by Michael Rosen and Prime Minister Wilford Brimley of the Diabeetus Party. Parliament The parliament of the island is primarily dominated by the Brillsex Party, which holds about 70% of the seats in the parliament. Other parties with members in parliament are the Craticdemo Party (12%), the Diabeetus Party (12%), the Pingüscialist Party (5%), and the PLAMZ Party (1 member). Independent members consist of 0.95% of the parliament. Crime Crime rates are currently 5%, 75% of which are sexual harassment and assault charges. Murder rates on the island are at absolute 0, while robbery was 25%, of which, 100% of robbery crimes were robberies of the McDonald's restaurant at the seaside, the Toys "R" Us on the site of the Nazi camp, the Plum Café, and the PLAMZ Party HQ. Category:Youtube Poop Madness Category:Kingdoms